


A Kiss Like Yours

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i really have no clue what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Five times where Kyungsoo’s kisses meant the world to Yifan. (prompt #kd27)





	A Kiss Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be significantly longer, but i’m extremely busy with irl things and i couldn't seem to find time to really work on this (it seems like this is the year life just wanted to punch me in the face lol). my dear prompter, if this isn’t what you wanted or you were expecting something different, i’m very sorry and i hope i can make it up to you in some way? nevertheless, i hope you enjoy. here are the links to the playlist that accompanies this work on [apple music](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/a-kiss-like-yours/pl.u-qxylKvBC2Kx2XY) , [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/gja4z5h3ij1tf8h2jzz2a0yas/playlist/43KOwfPpwXHWU399AXuztX?si=Bdc0HqARSraDJthzE9N93Q), and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEAv7qNLEwJpBODL_4P5UJGULYyXO5T_s)
> 
> a MASSIVE thank you to my friends for cheering me on while i was writing this. you all hyped me up and reassured me that i was doing my best and i love every single one of you.
> 
> thank you to the mods for being patient with me and for running this wonderful fest! you're doing amazing sweeties.
> 
> this is not beta'd so please, bear with me if there are any mistakes. i hope you enjoy!!

I.

Yifan shivered as he stood outside the restaurant, hopping from foot to foot as a futile attempt to keep warm. He pulls his phone out and checks the time again. 7:13pm. He sighs as he looks at his surroundings and breathes on his icy fingers to warm up. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were waiting outside! I would’ve gotten here earlier.”

Yifan turns at the voice to his left and sees Kyungsoo rush up to see him. He says nothing as the younger man guides him inside the restaurant and smiles as Kyungsoo scolds him for staying outside when it’s so cold.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew where the place was,” Yifan says, letting Kyungsoo grab his large hands and rub them between his two smaller ones. “It’s pretty difficult to find.” 

Kyungsoo makes a noise and shakes his head, lips twitching so as to not smile at Yifan’s words. “That’s a nice gesture, but I prefer my handsome date not to be frozen.” If he sees Yifan’s blush, he doesn’t comment on it.

They’re led to a table in the middle of the restaurant, a few waiters passing by and greeting Yifan while holding large trays of delicious smelling food. Kyungsoo doesn’t look up from the menu in his hands as he says, “I take it you come here a lot?”

Yifan hums and tilts his head. “Well, I used to, but what with work piling up so much lately, I haven’t been in a while.” He reads the menu knowing full and well he’ll get the same thing he usually gets. “The servers here probably just recognize me because of my mom. This is her favorite place to get Chinese food. She says any other place doesn’t have that specific taste. As if I know what that means.”

When he looks up, Kyungsoo is smiling at him softly, nose scrunched up just slightly. “That’s really sweet actually. Does that mean we’ll run into her here?” Yifan’s eyes widen and he looks around. He says, jokingly, “Well, I sure hope not. She might feed you too much and you’d never want to see me again.” He smiles at Kyungsoo’s soft laugh.

They eat and talk about everything. From Yifan’s research on sea lions to Kyungsoo’s latest lingerie designs hitting stores around the world, they talked and talked until they sat in comfortable silence, picking at the egg tarts brought to their table a half hour earlier. 

As they walked back to Yifan’s apartment hand-in-hand, Kyungsoo says quietly, “So, this is date number three, right? What… where do we stand? Like, what are we?” 

Yifan falters in his speed slightly and Kyungsoo pulls him along, letting go of his hand to wrap an arm around the taller man’s waist. “Um,” he says intelligently, “Boyfriends?” 

Kyungsoo laughs, the sound echoing into the semi-busy sidewalk. 

“Don’t laugh! Besides, I don’t recall you asking me.” Yifan huffs and pouts. “Just because I’m older doesn’t mean I have to be the one who asks.” 

Kyungsoo pulls Yifan into his apartment building and leads him up the stairs. When they get to Yifan’s door, Kyungsoo grabs his face in his hands, lightly tugging him to bend over so they’re eye to eye.

“Yifan Wu,” Kyungsoo says softly, his warm breath coating Yifan’s face, “Will you please be my boyfriend? I promise I’ll take care of you for as long as you want me to.”

Yifan smiles, and he knows his cheeks are a bright red, half from the cold and half from Kyungsoo’s words. “Yes,” he says, leaning in slightly. He watches as Kyungsoo’s eyes dart to his mouth. “I’d like that.”

“Would you like it if I kissed you?” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning closer and closer, until his lips are brushing Yifan’s. 

“Yeah,” he says, nose bumping into Kyungsoo’s cold one, “I’d really like that.”

Kyungsoo leans in and, _god_ , Yifan thinks, _his lips are so soft_. Yifan melts into his embrace, holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist for leverage. Kyungsoo stands on his toes so Yifan isn’t bent in half, and Yifan really appreciates the gesture. The kiss is sweet and slow, and the feeling of happiness settles in their chests, hearts beating erratically in the most pleasant of ways.

When Kyungsoo pulls away, his expression is soft and his smile is ever so sweet. Yifan wants to kiss that smile, so he does, and it earns him a chuckle. 

“Good night, Yifan,” Kyungsoo says as he steps back, dropping his hands from Yifan’s face. “Sleep well.”

“Text me when you’re home safe,” Yifan says as he unlocks his door with a wide grin on his face. Kyungsoo nods and smiles, disappearing down the stairs and back onto the street. 

Yifan bites his lip and ignores his roommate’s inquiries about how his date went and why his face is so red. When he gets to his room, he lies down in bed and stares at the ceiling. His grin takes up his whole face. 

“Kyungsoo Do,” he whispers to himself, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

~

II.

Kyungsoo squeezes Yifan’s hand slightly as they walk through the crowded mall, avoiding frantic last-minute Christmas shoppers shoving their ways through the loads of people. Yifan sighs and leans closer to Kyungsoo’s side. He was (finally) able to coax Kyungsoo out of his studio with the promises of buying a light lunch at a bistro nearby. Somehow, they ended up at the mall (“Just to check up on how my line is doing,” Kyungsoo says, patting Yifan’s face, “and then we’ll leave.” Yifan knew that was a lie the moment he agreed.) and they’re walking leisurely and people watching.

Suddenly, Yifan tenses up slightly and his breath hitches. Kyungsoo makes a questioning hum and Yifan glances over to him. “Um,” he starts, trying to slow their pace down a bit. Kyungsoo turns to him, a slightly confused look on his face. “There’s an ex-girlfriend of mine walking towards us right now and I’d rather not have to talk to her. Can we-”

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo turns them around and they walk into a random store, walking to the back and acting as if they were looking around. Kyungsoo lets go of his hand and rubs small circles into the small of Yifan’s back, looking out the door every minute or so. 

Yifan watches as the woman walks right past the store, not sparing a glance inside, and he lets out a deep breath. “I’m fine now.” 

Kyungsoo looks up from the pair of sneakers he was looking at and reaches up to stroke Yifan’s cheek slightly. “You sure?” Yifan just nods and they leave the store empty-handed. 

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about or would you rather leave that for another time?” Kyungsoo says as he guides them to a small ice cream kiosk. Yifan stays quiet while Kyungsoo pays for their ice cream and still doesn’t say anything when they’re seated at a table.

“She was one of my co-workers before I switched lab locations who, at some point, became my girlfriend,” Yifan starts quietly, pushing around the ice cream in his cup. “She’s the kind of girl who would do anything to get what she wants. She flirted with me for weeks on end until I asked her out. There was a point in time where she was… intent on getting a promotion, and wouldn’t let anyone stand in her way.” Yifan pauses and wipes his fingers on a napkin.

“I didn’t realize it then, but she was very petty and liked to spread rumors a lot. It got to the point where if our boss would show even slight favoritism to anyone on our team that wasn’t her, she would throw a fit.” He looks up and sees Kyungsoo watching and listening intently, empty cup off to the side and hands folded. 

“Long story short, she once spread a rumor so awful about me, her own boyfriend, that our boss heard it and almost got me fired.” He chuckles at Kyungsoo’s small gasp. “He found out it was a lie though. She got fired and I got promoted to the lab I’m at now. Even so… Seeing her gives me some sort of,” he waves his hands slightly, “anxiety or fear, I guess. She’s a force to be reckoned with, definitely.”

“What’s her sign?” Yifan laughs at that, shaking his head. _Astrology nerd_. “Scorpio.” He smiles when Kyungsoo scoffs. “Is that bad?” Kyungsoo just raises an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He gets up and drags his chair closer to Yifan, taking a large hand in both of his smaller ones. “People can be real bitches sometimes, huh?” Yifan lets out a short laugh, “But, in the end, you beat her. You got the position she wanted and she got fired. What goes around comes around.”

“You’re really quoting Justin Timberlake to me in the middle of the mall on a Tuesday afternoon? How romantic,” Yifan jokes, tracing small patterns into the back of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Oh, shut up, you loser,” Kyungsoo says and plants a kiss on Yifan’s lips. Yifan’s eyes widen slightly, but he kisses back, moving his free hand to cup Kyungsoo’s neck.

They break away when they hear a group of old ladies coo at them and chuckle to themselves. Yifan looks at his lap when he says, “Thanks. For doing all that for me. Anyone else would’ve called me over dramatic and said to get over it.”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, gently pushing Yifan’s chin up to look at him. “I’d do anything just to see you smile, including avoiding people you don’t like in a crowded mall. What are boyfriends for?”

Yifan grins and kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek with reddened ears and a heart full of adoration.

~

III.

Yifan stares out of the car window and absentmindedly plays with Kyungsoo’s fingers over the console. Kyungsoo is quietly singing along to the song playing on the radio and Yifan listens to his boyfriend’s soft voice as a distraction of what’s to come.

Kyungsoo’s parents had invited them to lunch, both of them, and Yifan is positively, absolutely nervous. This is the first time he’s meeting his boyfriend’s parents after about six months of officially being together and while Kyungsoo is excited, Yifan feels like he’s going to piss himself at any given second.

He hardly notices when Kyungsoo pulls into the driveway of a small home in a seemingly quiet neighborhood. Down the street, he sees a little girl and her dog playing in the front yard. He can’t do this.

“Yifan?”

Yifan blinks slowly and turns towards Kyungsoo. He has a look of slight concern on his face and he cups Yifan’s cheek. “Hey, it’ll be fine. They’re not going to eat you or anything.”

Yifan chuckles hollowly and glances back down to his lap. He picks at a stray thread from the seam of his jeans and takes a deep breath. “I just get nervous over this stuff for no reason. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo turns of the car, unbuckles his seatbelt and turns towards Yifan, gesturing towards the older to do the same. Once they’re both completely facing each other, Kyungsoo starts to talk.

“Two years ago, I had a boyfriend whose parents were beyond intimidating. Like, I was so nervous that when I got to their house to meet them for the first time, I was in the bathroom for like fifteen minutes hyperventilating,” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose, ears turning red in embarrassment. Yifan laughs and Kyungsoo hits him on the shoulder in retaliation. 

“Laugh it up, dickhead. The point is,” he tilts Yifan’s chin up so they’re looking at each other in the eyes. “Being nervous is normal. My mom always told me it just means you like that person a lot and don’t want to disappoint the people that are important to them. I think it’s very sweet, but don’t let it get to your head, baby.”

Yifan smiles and moves his head to kiss the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand. “You always know just what to say, huh?” Kyungsoo just laughs and kisses his forehead. “But don’t think I won’t forget about Mr. Ex-Boyfriend. How much did you like him that you were in a bathroom for 15 minutes?”

Kyungsoo pinches Yifan’s side and sticks his tongue out when the taller yelps. They get out of the car, Yifan delicately holding the box containing the cheesecake he spent all last night slaving over in one hand and Kyungsoo’s hand in the other. 

“Now or never, right?” Kyungsoo grins up at him and Yifan feels the breath nearly knocked out of him. He nods. “Let’s go.”

To say the lunch went well was an understatement. Kyungsoo’s parents were absolutely taken with Yifan, constantly asking if he was comfortable or if he wanted another helping of food. They asked respectful questions about his job and his mother. 

They talked about how it was difficult to adjust from living in South Korea to living in Florida and he shared his difficulty on what it was like for him to do the same thing as a teenager with just his mother’s hand in his and the clothes on his back. If they notice that his eyes get a bit misty, no one mentions it.

After eating dessert, not without endless praises from the older couple, Kyungsoo’s mother begging for the recipe, the younger couple departed from the home with full bellies and happy smiles.

“Now, was that anything to worry about?” Kyungsoo asks as they climb into his car, Yifan struggling to keep his eyes open and mumbling something about a nap.

“Just say ‘I told you so’ and leave me alone,” Yifan grumbles. Kyungsoo laughs and puts the key into the ignition. Before he turns it however, he turns and places his arms on top of the steering wheel, resting his cheek on them.

“Hey,” he calls out. Yifan hums and lazily turns his head. “I love you.” 

Yifan grins, gums and all, and whispers back, “I love you, too”

Kyungsoo reaches out and grabs the collar of Yifan’s shirt, pulling him in until their lips meet. They kiss languidly, taking their time in savoring each other. There’s still hints of cheesecake, but nothing could compare to the sweet taste of each other.

Yifan is the first to pull back, Kyungsoo chasing him with pecks all over his face and finally, one last one on his lips.

“Sleep,” he says quietly. “I’ll wake you up when we’re at your place.” Yifan, who’s much too tired to disagree, nods his head and tries to curl up as much as he can in the passenger's seat. 

~

IV.

Yifan’s hand clutches Kyungsoo’s tighter and tighter with every passing minute. Kyungsoo’s hand went numb around two minutes ago, yet he still calmly whispers sweet nothings into Yifan’s hair, leaving soft kisses in between his words.

“Everything will be fine. Qian will be okay. She’s a tough girl,” Kyungsoo presses another kiss onto the crown of Yifan’s head, using his other hand to rubs small circles into the small of his boyfriend’s back. He hears a sniffle.

“But what if she’s not?” Yifan lifts his head from it’s place on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and stares at him with glassy eyes. “She’s my best friend,” his voice cracks, “I know it seems dramatic, but I’m scared for her.”

Kyungsoo sighs and turns in his seat so he’s completely facing Yifan. He removes his hand from Yifan’s vice grip and smooths both of them under his eyes, wiping away the stray tears. He cups Yifan’s cheeks and leans in so they’re breathing in each other’s space.

“Yifan, you’re overthinking this. Everything will be okay. The doctor told us that there’s a very large chance that she survives. She needs this surgery, you know she does. You’ve been nagging her for months to schedule it and now her hernia is a relatively big problem and she had to have an emergency surgery, however she will be okay. This was expected, baby, you know that.” Kyungsoo drags his thumb to Yifan’s cupid bow, wiping away the snot that escaped his nose. “You don’t have to be so scared.”

“You know how anxious I get,” Yifan frowns, grabbing a tissue from his pocket and blowing his nose loudly. “I just worry if everything will go like it’s supposed to. I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Kyungsoo grabs Yifan by the shoulders gently and meets his eyes again. 

“I promise you that everything will be okay. Qian will be fine, she will recover well, and you guys will go back to talking about how hot her new boyfriend is. Yeah, that’s right, I heard you on the phone the other day.“ This earns a watery laugh from Yifan. “The surgery will turn out great and things will go back to the way they were.”

Yifan sniffles and pouts slightly, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand, “You really promise?”

Kyungsoo grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles lightly. “Yes, I really promise. Have I ever lied to you?”

At this, Yifan raises his eyebrows. “I might be having an emotional breakdown, but that does not mean that I forgot the time you ripped my favorite t-shirt then blamed it on Chanyeol because you knew I’d believe he’d do it and not you.”

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh and pulls Yifan into a sweet, soft kiss, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek. When he pulls away, Yifan whines and leans in to peck his lips one last time.

“Thank you, baby,” he murmurs, laying his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “For being here.”

“Always,” Kyungsoo whispers back.

~

V.

Yifan smiles and sips on his beer as he looks around the room. He can’t help the absolute happiness filling his chest and he may look like a creep, smiling to himself like he is, but he couldn’t care less.

His loved ones are all gathered in the living room of the new (small) house he and Kyungsoo have recently bought. They’d been together for nearly nine years now, and they both decided that they wanted to turn to a new chapter of their lives and move out of their cramped shared apartment.

“So, are you having fun?” Qian says in their native tongue as she sidles up next to him. She elbows him in the side and smirks. “Have you christened the place yet?”

Yifan chokes slightly and slaps her shoulder softly. “Mom is right there, you brat,” he whisper-yells to her, waving when his mother stops her conversation with Qian’s newest girlfriend to smile at him.

“But seriously,” Qian says, hooking her arm in his. Yifan tucks a bit of her hair behind her ear and she scrunches her nose at him. “I’m really, really happy for you. You and Kyungsoo.”

“Thanks, jie,” he says, knocking his hip into hers. “I’m happy, too.”

“Excuse me? Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” Kyungsoo says loudly. He’s been smiling non-stop all day, his eyes positively shining. He gestures for Yifan to come stand with him and they thread their fingers together.

“We’d just like to take a minute to thank everyone for being here in celebrating us buying our first house,” Kyungsoo says, everyone laughing when a few of their friends whoop in the back.

“Your support really means a lot to us. Not only encouraging us to move forward with this new step in our lives, but also supporting us as a couple. Our relationship isn’t always perfect,” he pauses to look up at Yifan with those eyes that still take his breath away, “but it’s been pretty damn close since we have all of you in our lives.”

Yifan nods and grins widely at all their friends and their parents. “We’re so incredibly grateful for all of you and your presence in our lives. We love you all very much.”

“But,” Kyungsoo says, letting go of Yifan’s hand to rest it on the small of his back, “I know many of you are thinking that we might’ve skipped some steps in buying a house before we got married.” Yifan makes a confused face at Qian’s loud gasp and asks himself why his mother has begun to cry.

“So I’m going to change that.”

Yifan whips his head around look at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo isn’t standing next to him. Instead he’s kneeling down, _on one knee_ , holding a ring box in his hands, and he’s giving Yifan that smile that brings him back to when they first met in that bookstore all those years ago.

“Yifan, you have been my life, my love and my all for the past nine years and I feel like the luckiest man alive when I’m with you. Hey, don’t cry,” Kyungsoo chuckles and stands up briefly to wipe at Yifan’s face then quickly goes back on one knee, pulling a laugh from everyone. He waits until the room is quiet again before continuing.

“I realized when we first moved in together that I want to be with you, to experience things with you for the rest of my life. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and see you sitting on the kitchen counter half asleep. I want to be able to message you everyday, asking how your day is going or if you’ve eaten. I want to be able to surprise you with flowers, or kiss you just because. I want to be able to tell you I love you, every single day, for the rest of my life. So, Yifan Wu, will you give me the honor of being your husband? Will you please marry me?”

Kyungsoo has barely gotten the question out of his mouth before Yifan is on the floor with him, face buried in his neck, mumbling _yes, yes, yes_ over and over again. Everyone in the room cheers, but Yifan can’t hear them over the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Kyungsoo pulls back and slips the silver ring onto Yifan’s finger. Yifan looks at it for a moment before grinning at Kyungsoo and leaning in for a kiss.

It was chaste and sweet, but Yifan will remember it for the rest of his life.

~

“You should be kissed and often, by someone who knows how.”  
-Margaret Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
